Stuck In The Middle
by Roxxiooo
Summary: Kurt find himself in trouble, when he falls in love with two guys, Puck and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **_This would be my very very very very first fanfic. So please, please, please only say nice things_**. (: **Enjoy.

**Disclamer: **_Unfortunatly I don't own Glee, not yet anyway._

Kurt looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to Glee practice. Sighing he rested his head back onto the palm of his hand. He couldn't honestly be bothered going to Glee practice today, he had a migraine and not to mention a throat on fire. He just desperately wanted to go home. But unfortunately that was out of the question. He promised Puck he'd be there. The fifteen minutes dragged on very slowly. And Kurt found himself drifting off every once in a while. And finally all the waiting was complete; he could go to Glee practice.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt a slight tug on his shoulder. He knew who this was. And felt like screaming inside

"Hey fag," Kurt turned on his heels to face Puck.

"Piss off Puck; I have you know you don't scare me anymore." Kurt grinned.

Puck wasn't as seemingly tough to Kurt anymore, after the 'incident' that occurred a few weeks back. In fact, Kurt would call it a good thing. It was their dirty little secret.

Finn Hudson was slowly walking up the corridor, his eyes transfixed on the ground. He couldn't stop thinking, not about Puck, Quinn or the baby, but about Kurt. Kurt was always there for him even if he just needed someone to talk to, or just someone to be in the same room. Kurt never turned him down. And before Finn Hudson went to Glee practice, he was going to search the corridors until he found Kurt.

Up the corridors however, Kurt didn't have his mind on Finn Hudson.

"Puck! Stop it." Kurt was giggling under Pucks tight grasp. And with a kiss on the cheek Puck let him go.

"We should go to practice now, Mr Shue might wonder where we've got too. " Kurt winked at Puck who was smirking at him.

"Fine, but as I'm coming up tonight, you'll have to make it up to me." Puck winked back and walked away. Kurt was left, alone again in total awe of what just happened. He couldn't seem to believe it what just happened. A smile spread across his face as he turned to head for Glee.

Finn Hudson found the man he was looking for. Although after all that searching, he happened to be in Glee. Finn sighed; he needed to speak to Kurt. He was the only one who could get him out of this mess. And Finn knew it. Poking his head around the choir room door he ushered Mr Shue to come over.

"Urm, Mr Shue, can you ask Kurt to come out here, I need to talk to someone." Mr Shue sighed,

"Make it quick Finn, we've got na..." Finn cut him off.

"I know, that's why I need to speak to Kurt." Mr Shue looked at Finn, puzzled.

"Kurt, Finn needs a word." Mr Shue said as he walked back into the room.

"Now?" Kurt looked concerned.

"Yes Kurt, now." Kurt sighed and headed for the door, not thinking to look back at Puck. Who's face had jealousy written all over it.

Behind the closed doors Finn Hudson was sobbing into Kurt's shoulder. His tears sinking into Kurt's brand new jacket. Which Kurt wasn't too pleased about.

"Hey, Finn stop crying," Kurt said softly, lifting his head up. "You'll get sore eyes, and you'll ruin my new jacket, its Gucci and very expensive, so stop." Finn smiled, he loved it when Kurt brought his clothes into every situation, especially ones like this. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever really liked someone and you dunno how to tell them?" Finn sighed. He only wished that Kurt knew how he felt.

Finn Hudson had a problem. He was madly in love with Kurt Hummel. Everyday he wished that he could hold his hand and put his fingers through his hair, kiss his lips. Without realising Finn had closed his eyes in fantasy. But it rudely came to an end when Kurt slapped him face gently.

"Just trying to grab your attention." Kurt smirked. "And yes, I have been in that situation before." Kurt was referring to the time he had a massive crush on Finn and tried, but failed, to sing it out to him. And not to forget the occasion he tried to... Although Kurt's thoughts were cut off as Finn crashed his lips down onto his.

They pulled away and Finn saw himself looking at a lost boy in front of him. Finn couldn't help himself, Kurt was driving him crazy. But he thought now would be a good time to apologize for this massive so called mistake.

"I'm sorry." Finn finally spoke. Kurt was still in shock. His head was still throbbing in pain from the migraine.

"No. I liked it, I wanted it." Kurt cursed himself. He can't do this, he's with Puck, but something was keeping him stuck on that spot, looking directly into Finn Hudson's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **_I seriously did not know what to write, but thanks to my best friend Amber, who helped me a bit. _**(:**

**Disclaimer: **_Its pointless having this. Everyone knows I own Glee anyway. (If only)_

Kurt sat in his basement sulking, hoping some form of angel would come and rescue him from his misery. He didn't understand why he could be so miserable, he had two guys after him, two guys that nearly every girl in McKinley High wished they had. And he, Kurt Hummel had them both.

"Hey Kurt, got some ice cream." Kurt swung his head round. Puck was standing on the bottom step, smirking, that silly little Puck smirk that made Kurt fall deeper into a hole.

"Puck! How in the hell did you get in?" Kurt was in shock. He thought he was going to Pucks tonight, he wasn't expecting him to appear with ice cream, or in his house for that matter.

"Magic, your dad left a few minutes ago and I let myself in when he left." Puck stated matter of factly. He walked over and sat down beside Kurt.

"How's that head?" Puck kissed Kurt's forehead lightly. Kurt grinned and grabbed the ice cream.

"Fine now actually," Kurt grinned, it was better, especially after that kiss with Finn.

"What was Finn looking today at Glee practice?" Puck spat out Finn's name like a bad word and reached for a spoon. Puck knew that what happened with Quinn was his entire fault, and he was ready to accept that, and to make peace with Finn. Finn on the other hand had no notion on making peace, making it harder for Puck to be nice to him. And not to mention the jealousy that Puck held inside, as he knew Kurt always liked Finn a lot more.

"Nothing really, he wanted to know if I could help with his Math," Kurt said, obviously lying. He could see the jealousy in Puck's eyes, but chose to ignore it and eat more ice cream.

"Why couldn't he just ask you in Glee practice?" Kurt was beginning to get a little annoyed now. He hated people quizzing him, especially when he had to lie with answers.

"I dunno, I didn't ask." Puck finally shrugged it off, much to Kurt's relief and ate more ice cream.

Meanwhile, Finn was in his room. He couldn't get his mind off Kurt, and most off all, the kiss. He wasn't expecting to be welcomed into Kurt's life by just kissing him; he knew he had to do a lot more than that. Finn lay down on his bed and rested his head on the pillow. He didn't know what it was about Kurt that made him feel so good. He never thought of himself as being gay or even liking guys. A confused Finn Hudson fell asleep alone, dreaming of Kurt Hummel.

*

Kurt Hummel entered McKinley High feeling on top of the world. He had the most amazing night last night with Noah Puckerman.

Finn Hudson walked in feeling dead inside, and needed to find Kurt before his feelings made him even more depressed.

Puck walked in feeling like his normal self, with a slight tinge of happiness to it. He too was looking for Kurt.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Look Finn about yesterday.." Finn cut him off again.

"It was my fault; I should've asked you first."

"First things first, I told you I didn't care about you kissing me. And stop cutting me off like that, you may be taller than me, but I can get super bitchy." Kurt replied in a bitchy tone. Finn smirked, the one that made Kurt drool. Their bodies were so close to each other and it was driving both boys crazy. It was Kurt this time who reached up to Finn for a kiss.

Although for some that passionate romantic moment, wasn't at all passionate. Noah Pukerman took idle to the spot, watching Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend kissing Finn Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I got it updated finally. Sorry for the long wait, its been a busy few weeks for me. A hard few weeks too. But I finally got one and updated. I had a bit of writers block. Thanks to Amber its all fixed now (: Thank you Amber.! This chapters in Kurts pov, as I need to get into the characters minds before I go on. (: Enjoy.  
**_

_Sometimes I think my life needs an agony aunt, to just sit there and talk to me, and let her fight my battles. I thought that being gay was suppose to single you out, make people give you nasty glares, ignore you, cover their children's eyes when you walk past. That's what they do to me; I am thrown around like a toy. Even though I may seem snobby and bitchy, it's all just one big cover up. I am afraid of what I have become. I am afraid of being gay._

I set my pen down, the tears falling onto the paper. Why was I so afraid? I was Kurt Hummel. I shouldn't be afraid. Sighing I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sat over at my mirror, the reflection staring back at me. Why did I have to be different? Why was I always the cow in a field of sheep? Some people say that you only ever have one love, but I have two. It's quite funny how I managed it, with me being afraid of myself. I had started going out with Noah for a little while, and then recently Finn came along. And now I was caught in a love triangle, me of all people, the boy who is terrified of being gay. They think I'm open about my life, about my problems, but I'm really not. I'm scared to go to school, because people point out the obvious fact that I'm gay. I'm scared they'll try to hurt me. I guess I'm scared of being me. Puck has told me loads of times not to be scared. He told me that if anything went wrong he would fix it. Make it all better. I know me and Puck seems like an unlikely couple, but there's more logic to it than you may think.

*******

It was a warm cloudy morning. The sky had thick white clouds although the sun was desperately trying to break through their strong white embrace, creating a heavenly feeling and a calm and warm atmosphere. I breathed in as I felt the light breeze blowing through my fingertips and shut my eyes tight as I let the breeze tingle my face. I walked through the car park of McKinley High. Like every morning I was expecting to be chucked into the trash or called 'faggot', strangely much to my surprise it didn't happen that day. I was secretly disappointed as Noah Puckerman's strong masculine body wasn't holding onto mine, but it was a feeling I just brushed off and walked through the doors of McKinley. It was a Thursday, this meant Glee Club. A smile crept upon my face as I walked up to corridor. I liked Glee Club; it was one place where I could let my imagination go wild. I was so deep into my thoughts at the time I didn't realise that it was time for class. Although just as I shut my locker and turned my body to walk in the direction of my math class, I was suddenly stopped by an eager male.

"Puck, what do you want? I'm late for math as it is, now move."

"Why can't you just be nice to me?" Puck replied, not allowing me to move.

"Because I'm Kurt Hummel, and I will chose who I want to be nice too and who I don't. Now move!" I shouted a bit causing Puck to smirk. I thought it was one of his silly games were he messed up my mind and then shoved me in a store. Where I would usually sit and wait for the stupid fat janitor to come around and let me out. Little did I know what was going to happen next.

"Hummel, I haven't come to fuck you off."

"You said that last time Noah."

"No seriously. I want you to come some place with me." I laughed at this slightly funny joke.

"And why in the hell would I go anywhere with you Noah. And I can't I have math now. Like right now."

"I just need to tell you something important."

"Why me, can't you just talk to Mr Shue or something?" By this time I was getting totally fed up to my hair line with the small talk and just wanted to get to math.

"Come on!" Before I could say, Gucci, Noah Puckerman had me dragged down the corridors, through the car park and into his slightly cramped vehicle.

"I hate you Noah." I looked up at him. He was smiling. I think my heart might have stopped, because I had to gasp for air when I looked away.

"No you don't. If you did, you still wouldn't be sitting here." I couldn't even reply to that. Instead I kept my eyes focused on the road.

A while later we arrived at some small hut. It looked a bit like a crack house from where we were parked. I walked in, which I was reluctant to do so. As knowing Puck, he might lock me up and leave me there to rot. I cringed at the thought. Puck found the light switch finally, and what I saw in that small room had to be the most amazing discovery that any Kurt Hummel explorer will ever find.

Rails and rails of clothes, designer clothes were pushed to the back wall. Boxes of shoes and bags flooded the room. Mirrors make up. Everything a Kurt Hummel could want. A tear rolled down my cheek. And Puck wiped it away with his finger.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, not even expected a reply. Even if he was, he wasn't getting one. My mind had completely crashed.

"I love it." That was all I could make out. My mouth shaped in a perfect 'o'.

"I thought you would, consider it yours." This shocked me a bit. How could I accept this? It was too much; there must have been thousands of dollars worth in here.

"How? Why?" I replied. They seemed to be the only words left in my mouth at the time. Puck walked over to me and put one hand on my cheek and said the most shocking of all things.

"Because, Kurt Hummel, I love you." And just as I thought my life couldn't be any more of a cliché he kissed me. Right on my lips. The rest was a daze.

*******

That day had always lingered in the back of my mind. Puck had bought me all the clothes with his dad's credit card, which he had given Puck when he felt guilty for being a 'deadbeat', which Puck always referred him too.

I had a whole new wardrobe full of clothes, and a super hot boyfriend. Two super hot boyfriends. And I was sitting here complaining? What was wrong with me? I sat up from my chair and brushed my clothes down. A massive smile plastered across my face. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad making cheese toasties. I cringed when I thought about the amount of fat in those things and sat down.

"Woah Kurt, what's with the grinning?" I looked right into my dad eyes.

"Sometimes I think my life needs an agony aunt, to just sit there and talk to me, tell me to fight my own battles. Being gay does single you out, makes people give you nasty glares, ignore you, cover their children's eyes when you walk past. They may do that to me, but I don't care, I will not be thrown around like a toy. I'm more than that. Even though I may be snobby and bitchy, I am not afraid of what I have become, I am not afraid of being gay."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_. _Sorry for the long wait. I've been kept on coursework overload for ages. But I managed to find time to update. Thank you to Amber who Beta'd it. All mistakes are hers. I put all my trust in her. This chapter switches through POV's like crazy! Hope it makes sense (: The song that I used is __**I Dreamed of You **__by __**Anastacia**__. Amazing song. Thought it was quite weird Puck singing it. But it works. I think. (: ._

**Disclaimer**: _I unfortunatly do not own anything in this chapter, apart from everything ;) (I wish)_

I never thought of myself as gay. I had no need to be, I was a stud, and I could get girls anywhere I wanted, at any time. Today I was about to lose my reputation as a stud. Today I was going to come out to Mc Kinley High that I am madly in love with Kurt Hummel. Kurt wasn't like any other guy, or gay guy for that matter. He was my princess, my Kurt. When he smiled, I smiled. When he cried, I cried. He made me calm, relaxed and happy. I had never had this feeling with any girl before. So I'm guessing, I'm in love.

I walked into the empty auditorium, just me and my guitar. The massive room was completely empty, and the silence was only a nuisance to my head. I tried to imagine Kurt, sitting in the seats in front of me. Watching as I let my heart out to him. I found this extremely weird. A month ago I was telling myself that I totally disliked dudes, and here I am about to sing to one. My mind was pickled. I shook it off and strummed the strings on my guitar, singing the song that explained my feelings the most, the song that I will sing to Kurt Hummel.

*

Rachel Berry has to be the strangest girl I think I could possibly ever come across. I swear she stalks my every move. It's quite creepy. Sometimes I wish I could tell her to piss off, but that would just make her cry, and I'm not like Puck. I'm assuming that's something he would do.

I was sitting in Glee Club while Rachel Berry was all over me, again, asking me something about the weekend, not that I was paying any attention. I was just staring over at Kurt, who was looking great today I must say.

"So Finn, how about this weekend?" I was snapped out of my stare and turned to Rachel.

"I uhh..." Oh God, how was I supposed to say this.

"He can't sorry Rachel, he's coming to mine this weekend, were working on a new piece for the ballad that were doing." He smiled up at me. Thank you Kurt, you saved the day once again. I mouthed him a quick thank you and turned to look around the room. Everyone seemed pretty content. Apart from Puck, who was having an argument with Mr Shue about a song he wanted to share with us. But apparently Mr. Shue says it wasn't his type.

*

"I can do this Mr Shue, just give me a chance. You haven't even listened to it yet."

"It's not a choice Puck. I know it wouldn't suit your voice."

"At least let me try Mr Shue." He needed to let Kurt know how he felt. "This is really important." He was desperately pleading now, and Mr Shue could clearly see the need in Pucks eyes. Maybe just this once Puck could prove himself.

"Fine, but Puck, make it good." Mr Shue said, a smile draping across his face.

Puck turned to pick up his guitar. He could see Kurt's happy face glistening like a halo could form around his head any second. His staring was cut off my Mr Shue clapping his hands loudly.

"Puck has something he wants to share with us today. Something very important." Mr Shue smiled at Puck, this was his que to start.

"This song... is for a special person, a special boy. He means a lot to me." Around him Puck could hear the club members gasping, and looking at Kurt, who had somehow managed to turn into a brand new shade of pink. He was smiling none the less. His eyes fell upon Finn, he was angry. Puck could see it. But he carried on, ignoring the snorts and gasps of fellow members.

_You walked in the room  
and time was standin' still.  
Knew you were my destiny  
by the way you made me feel;  
only you in my life,  
forever and today,  
you're everything I ever imagined my love could be  
you for me..._

Kurt was sitting on the edge of his seat, his eyes not moving from Pucks.

_Like the stars need the sky,  
and the river needs its rain,  
like an eagle needs its wings,  
and a fire needs it's flame,  
like the sun needs the day,  
and the night needs the moon,  
like the air that I breathe,  
that's how I - dreamed of you  
- I dreamed you_

A tear was falling down Kurt's face. Puck wanted to reach over and dry it away. But he had to carry on.

_It's hard to explain,  
but when you know you know  
I was so amazed by you,  
you had me at hello  
I need you in my heart,  
my body, mind and soul,  
it only took a moment to take my breath away,_

_will you stay...?_

_Like the stars need the sky,  
and the river needs its rain,  
like an eagle needs its wings,  
and a fire needs it's flame,  
like the sun needs the day,  
and the night needs the moon,  
like the air that I breathe,  
that's how I – I dreamed of you_.

Puck looked down at the boy he had just sung too. Kurt's eyes filling with water. They embraced each other is a warm cuddle. Not paying attention to the noises around them. They were lost in a moment.

*

I sat staring at Kurt as Puck finished the song. Anger was bubbling up inside me. I tried my best not to ruin this moment on Kurt but I couldn't help myself. I ran out into the pouring rain. Why did I always get the crap? My life wasn't as perfect as some people think. They know nothing about me. My life totally stinks. Kurt was the only one who could make me smile, a proper grin, like I used too. But he lied to me too, they all lied to me, they always do

I began my walk home. The sun was reflecting down upon the windows of random houses, creating an orangey glow that made the place in which I was walking almost as if it was a place only existent in people's imagination.

Sighing I walked in through the front door to be greeting by a happy (too happy) mother.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing home so early? Don't you have Glee practice?"

"It was cancelled; Mr Shue had some business to finish outside school." I just realised how much that made Mr Shue sound like a hooker. She started going on about how messy my room was, and how leaving my dirty underwear around my bed was unhygienic. I blocked out all the boring parts and started to listen in when she told me I could order pizza tonight if I cleaned up.

A few hours after cleaning my room and finally learning how to work the machine which spins clothes, I got to eat my pizza. I was finally alone, away from all the mess and junk of everyday life. I was starting out a new Finn Hudson. At least I didn't choose the 'be depressed' option, because I'd have to grow one of those really ugly beards, and that just wasn't me. Just then my phone went, causing me to jump a little. I looked at the screen, and realising it was Kurt.

_I know I hurt you real bad Finn, I hope this doesn't change anything._

*

What was I doing, I was in my bedroom, with my brand new boyfriend, who I could now show off to the world, and I was texting another guy. Finn Hudson to be exact. I seriously needed help. Noah was in the bathroom, and had been for the past few minutes. I was laying on my bed, waiting on Finn to text back.

_It changes a lot Kurt; I thought I could trust you._

I felt bad; I had lost my trust with a friend. That's all it was though. Friendship. At one time I may have wanted Finn. But now, I have Noah. And no one, not even Finn is going to change that. I couldn't help but feel bad for Finn. It was my fault; I had lead him on, made him believe that we were more than we were ever going to be. This was my entire fault.

_I'm sorry Finn._

I was totally pathetic; sorry was all I could say. I heard Noah open the lock of the bathroom door and I quickly turned my phone off. Nothing else mattered now, only me and Puck. Finn Hudson was going to have to learn to deal with it.


End file.
